


The Adventure Of The Earl's Stolen Jewel

by flawedamythyst



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Choose Your Own Adventure game. Can you choose the right clues to pursue to deduce who has stolen the Earl's jewel?</p>
<p>Sherlock Holmes 'verse and slash vs. gen-ness are up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventure Of The Earl's Stolen Jewel

Hosted off AO3, here: http://www.philome.la/flawedamythyst/the-case-of-the-earls-stolen-jewel


End file.
